The major electronic manufacturers have emphasized on miniaturization and portability of the portable electronic products in their research and development, and continue to reduce the physical dimension and weight of such products. Consequently, a Ultra-Mobile PC (UMPC) is developed, which is a cross between the PDA and the notebook computer. The UMPC does not require external input devices (such as keyboard, mouse, or writing board), and has all of the necessary functional circuits of the portable electronic products integrated therein. For example, the mouse and the keyboard are replaced by the touch panel as the input device, which not only allows users to operate the computer by using a cursor, inputting text, and displaying graphics, but also attempts to reduce the weight of the UMPC. However, as the general users have not yet become accustomed to editing text by the touch panel, the manufacturers have selectively provided a keyboard along with the touch panel, so that users can still operate the UMPC by using the keyboard.
Although the inclusion of a keyboard has benefited the users, the convenience and portability of the UMPC would be greatly compromised if the keyboard cannot be carried along with the UMPC. On the other hand, if the keyboard is included with the UMPC, because the UMPC is usually heavier than the keyboard, the keyboard cannot support the weight of the UMPC, and the UMPC could easily topple over, subsequently bringing the keyboard down with it. Therefore, users could be truly benefited by the development of a UMPC that includes a keyboard that is not only convenient and portable, but also able to firmly support the touch panel and prevent it from toppling over, and this would also be a major contribution from the industry.